Debra Ann Volker (Bones)
Debra Ann Volker (Kellee Stewart) is the main villainess from "The Carrot in the Kudzu," episode 9.18 of Bones (airdate March 24, 2014). She is a beautician who worked at Suzy James Cosmetics. As the episode revealed, Debra was a fan of the children's show, VegetaBills, which she watched with her six-year-old son, who also loved the show. Debra's fanaticism was due to the fact that the show's lesson regarding healthy eating led to her losing weight, as she was once 80 pounds overweight. Her favorite actor on the show was Joe Starkel, who played "Carrot Bill," and she showed her gratitude by sending numerous direct messages (some of which were sexually explicit) to him on Twitter, which led to Joe blocking her. Debra's obsession even included a photo-shopped picture of her with Joe dressed as his "Carrot Bill" character. However, after Joe left the show, Debra turned heel by posting deranged and threatening tweets towards the object of her affection. Her role as a cyber-villainess was revealed during the investigation into Joe's sudden death, which saw Lance Sweets confront Debra regarding her tweets. Debra admitted to her obsessive tweeting, but added that she wouldn't say such things to him directly, and that she was grateful to Joe for changing her life. This was after Debra expressed shock over Joe's death, and Sweets was left believing that Debra--despite her obsessive demeanor--didn't kill Joe, who was later revealed to have a heart condition. When Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth returned to the TV studio, the scene of Joe's death, they received info from Jack Hodgins that various cosmetics connected to Debra's company, which ended up revealing that Debra had (unintentionally) killed Joe. Debra's interrogation with Brennan and Booth revealed that her obsession with Joe led her to drive to the studio in an attempt to speak to Joe, and possibly date him due to his romantic history. When she got close to Joe, she honked her horn to get his attention, but the noise startled Joe and activated his condition, causing him to fall and strike his head, killing him. Instead of reporting Joe's passing, the evil Debra placed Joe's body inside the trunk of her car and dumped him in an area that contained kudzu, which nearly threatened the autopsy when the Jeffersonian received the body. The villainess stated that she wanted Joe to see how good she looked and how he changed her life, and added that she moved Joe's body because she didn't want anyone thinking that his death was her fault, only for Brennan to remind her that it was. Debra was arrested (off-screen) for her role in Joe's death. Trivia * Kellee Stewart later played villainess Barb Olson on The Resident. Quotes * "I gave you everything! You let me down! You will rot in hell, and I will make it happen!" (Debra Ann Volker's villainous social media messages) Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested